


Making Up

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets Jack sick and wants to make up for it.





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2009ish.

“I still can’t believe you got me sick now of all times,” Jack told Alex, coughing into his fist. The boys were currently on tour and had just played a show in Chicago. Alex had the flu for the past week, ad naturally Jack said that he’d try to help him feel better and take care of him. There was a bar that they all really wanted to go to together that none of them had ever been to before, and Jack had made it his mission to get Alex better in time for their Chicago show, so he’d be able to go. Alex still didn’t feel totally like himself, but he was doing much better. Unfortunately, due to spending so much time with Alex, Jack ended up catching what Alex had, and the show that they’d just done did nothing to help this.  
“I know dude, I’m so sorry,” Alex replied. Alex had gotten himself ready to go out with Rian and Zack, and Jack put on his PJs, and was laying in his bunk.  
“It’s fine, I just wish that I could go out with you guys tonight. I’ve been excited to go to this bar for like two months now,” Jack replied.  
“Alex, we’ve got to go!” Rian called from the front of the bus.  
“Oh shit, I guess I have to go. But I know that you’ve been looking forward to this, and this timing sucks. I’m really sorry, and I promise that I’ll make this up to you,” Alex said to Jack.  
“Go have fun,” Jack said with a sneeze. Alex gave his friend a small smile before walking to the front of the bus.  
“You ready man?” Zack asked Alex.  
“I guess so, let’s go,” Alex replied.  
“This is going to be so much fun!” Rian stated, as the three of them walked off the bus.  
“How long can we be out?” Zack asked both of his friends.  
“Bus call time is three,” Rian replied.  
“Guys, I kind of feel bad for Jack. Like, he’s been excited to go to this place forever, and I guess I kind of feel like I ruined it for him,” Alex stated.  
“Alex don’t think about this all too much. I bet he’s kind of bummed about this, but we can always come back here, and the four of us can go next time,” Rian replied.  
“Yeah. Besides, he wanted you to get better, so you could go tonight. The knew that he could get sick,” Zack added.  
“I know. But maybe he didn’t think he’d get what I had or something. He usually doesn’t get sick from me, and its definitely never as bad as this time,” Alex explained.  
“Dude don’t worry about it so much, Jack is going to be fine, and I bet that he wouldn’t want you to be so bent out of shape about this. After tonight, you can do something to make him feel better, but just try to enjoy yourself tonight,” Rian said.  
“I guess you’re right. Hey, it looks like we’re here,” Alex said, as they walked up to the entrance of the bar.   
“We definitely are, let’s do this!” Zack exclaimed as they walked inside. After about thirty minutes, Alex was still unable to push the guilty feeling out of his mind. He thought about his current situation, then made a decision.   
“Guys, I’m going back to the bus,” Alex told Rian and Zack.  
“Really? Are you feeling sick again or something?” Zack asked, knowing that Alex still wasn’t fully well yet.  
“I’m fine, but I just feel really bad about Jack,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, I bet he’s fine, are you sure that you want to leave already?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, I’m going to go on back. You guys have fun, though, and I promise that I’ll actually go out and stay out with you two next time,” Alex replied.  
“Okay, see you later, dude,” Zack said as Alex walked out of the bar. He decided to go and get some things for Jack, so he went into a twenty-four-hour grocery store that was conveniently right by the club. He ended up getting some soup, Gatorade, tea, and popsicles for Jack. Once he was done, he walked back over to where the bus was. Alex quietly put the groceries away, then walked to the back lounge. He grabbed some of the extra blankets and pillows that were kept in a cabinet and began to set up a makeshift fort. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps come towards the back. Jack had walked in.  
“What the hell? What’re you doing here, Alex?” Jack asked, his voice even raspier than it had been earlier.  
“Well, I know that you really wanted to go to that bar tonight, and I’m kind of the reason that you couldn’t. I felt bad about that, so I decided to leave Rian and Zack and come back here to be with you,” Alex explained.  
“Really? You didn’t have to do that, man,” Jack replied.  
“I know, but I wanted to. I did promise that I’d try to make this up to you, didn’t I?” Alex continued, making Jack smile.   
“You’re the best, Alex. Are we just going to watch a bunch of movies?” Jack asked.  
“We can do whatever you want, I’m down for anything,” Alex replied.   
“Let’s watch something. Maybe Home Alone?” Jack suggested, making Alex laugh.   
“Sure, we can. I went to a grocery store when I was coming back here, and I got you soup, Gatorade, tea, and popsicles. Do you want any of that right now?” Alex offered.  
“Maybe a Gatorade,” Jack decided.  
“Okay, I’ll get it. Get comfortable, and I’ll bring it in,” Alex replied. Alex got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the drink for Jack, and a bottle of water for himself, then walked back into the back lounge. Jack was in the fort, under a thick blanket. Alex sat down next to him and began to turn on the TV. Seconds later, Jack burst into a coughing fit. Alex rubbed Jack’s back until the fit went away.  
“Are you okay, man?” Alex asked as Jack leaned up against the couch.  
“As okay as I can be with this flu, I guess,” Jack replied, his voice sounding more strained now.  
“I’m really sorry that I got you sick, I feel bad about that,” Alex replied, sounding a bit guilty.  
“Don’t feel bad, man. I’m the one who chose to be with you when you were sick. I didn’t think I’d end up getting sick from it, to be honest, but it’s really okay,” Jack explained.  
“Well, I’m glad you’re not mad or anything like that. But I’m sorry that you couldn’t go to the bar tonight. I know you’ve been looking forward to it. You talked about it all last week when I was sick,” Alex continued.  
“I wish I could go there tonight, I’m not going to lie about that. But I know we’re going to come back here eventually, and I’ll have another chance to go. I’m shocked you came back here, actually,” Jack replied, blowing his nose.  
“I felt bad as soon as I walked off the bus with Rian and Zack. It didn’t feel right going without you. Rian told me that you told him and Zack that you’d make sure that I was well enough to go out tonight, which you did. They also said I shouldn’t feel so bad about this, but I couldn’t help it. Also, I said I’d make all of this up to you, so I decided that leaving you all alone here wouldn’t really be accomplishing that. I hope this at least kind of makes up for me getting you sick,” Alex explained.  
“It absolutely does, dude. I wasn’t expecting you to come back until the three of you drunkenly stumbled in at like three in the morning. This honestly made my night,” Jack replied, making Alex smile.  
“I’m glad. Are you feeling better than you did during the show?” Alex asked.  
“A bit, I guess. My throat still hurts a lot, and I still feel really achy,” Jack replied, coughing into his elbow. They stayed silent for a minute, until Jack started to shift around on the floor.  
“Are you alright man?” Alex asked. Jack took a deep breath before replying.  
“Just had a big stomach cramp. It doesn’t hurt in the ‘I’m going to get sick’ kind of way, it’s just a lot of pain, and a general icky feeling. I don’t know how you deal with this so often, man, this shit is terrible,”  
Jack replied.  
“You kind of get used to it after a while. Being on the road makes it much worse, though,” Alex replied.  
“I agree with that now. Dude, I’m so cold,” Jack said.  
“Snuggle into me, I’ll try to help keep you warm,” Alex offered.  
“I don’t want to get you sick again by getting to close or anything,” Jack replied.  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. You helped me out a lot this past week, and I want to do the same for you. Especially since you getting this was kind of my fault,” Alex explained Jack smiled at his best friend, then snuggled into him.   
“This is definitely a lot warmer,” Jack admitted.   
“I’m glad. You’re really burning up though, man. Hopefully your fever goes down some soon,” Alex replied.  
“I hope so, I want this to be over as soon as possible,” Jack said back. Alex finally pulled up the movie, and they started to watch it. Jack fell asleep about thirty minutes into the movie, which made Alex happy, since he knew that his friend needed rest. Alex stayed snuggled up next to Jack for the whole night, not wanting to disrupt his friend’s sleep. Over the next few days, Alex did his best to help Jack feel better. He was happy that he could finally return the favor that Jack was always doing for him. Jack was glad that he had such a great best friend, and that they could always count on each other in times like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been busier than I thought I'd be! I did write a third Christmas story, and I know Christmas is over, but if you guys still want to read it, I'll publish it! I hope you liked this one!  
> Lots of love,  
> Liv  
> P.S.- Happy new year!


End file.
